


heart of stone

by kasttronaut



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, also romance neutral!, death mention, this is INCREDIBLY short but i couldn't help it, this is equal-opportunity angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasttronaut/pseuds/kasttronaut
Summary: Wishful thinking never did anyone any good, and Vexx knows that firsthand.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	heart of stone

"I thought you were dead. You were supposed to be-"

Vexx cut himself off, nebulous anger and pain and _longing_ threatening to overwhelm him, but they both knew how that sentence ended.

 _You were supposed to be dead._ He'd directly assisted in the murder of the entire royal family, and yet the ghost in front of him was flesh and blood. Alive, and breathing, and _god, the nights he'd spent wishing this exact scenario was real-_

But wishful thinking didn't do anyone any good. 

It would have been easier if they had died. He could handle his own thoughts, had grown used to sinking into self-loathing and somehow managing to still function without their laughter and companionship to brighten his day. He would have been able to remember them as they'd been, instead of the absolutely shattered expression they were giving him now. He'd done that to them.

It would have been easier if they had _died_ , but apparently they hadn't and now they were with the crew of the Andromeda 6, and Vexx couldn't believe his _fucking_ luck. Of all the places to find them, of all the people they had to be with...

Vexx schooled his face into stone. His feelings never mattered when it came to the youngest Peg'asi.

They never could.


End file.
